Kigata and Jason
by AResidentGhost
Summary: an undead alien meets the famous undead killer of Crystal Lake Finished!
1. Poem Intro

My love

Is dead,

But so am IÑ

And us both

Still walk

Around.

Our love

Could never

Be consummatedÑ

I am of a different

Species.

I am alien

To this Earth,

While my love

Is also undead,

He once was human,

Though I never

Was.

But I love him

Still,

That unstoppable

Killing machine

(Named Jason).

I know

He is not slow

And retardedÑ

He may be mute,

But his _instinct_

Is greater

Than any other ÒhumanÓÉ.

And I admire him

For that.

But my time

Is comingÉ

And when it doesÑ

The living of this

Planet

Shall suffer

My wrath

For the destruction

Of my people

Long ago!


	2. PreDeath

Just a little closer, just a littleÉ 

BAM!!!!!!

ÒWhat was that? Report, _KÕleta_ (Colonel) Kigata!Ó A metallic voice asks through the wires connected to me (so to speak).

I reply, *_Just some enemy gunfire. IÕve sustained an impact. *_

ÒReport your statusÑand I need a damage assessment immediately!Ó

_ *Yes, sir. *_

I run a systems check. _Not much damageÑbut what there is, is potentially dangerousÉ_

*_We have sustained about fifteen percent damage of structure. She wonÕt take another hitÉ*_

ÒFifteen percent!Õ

_*Yes, sir. Right now, she stabilized. Tell the others to pull out. IÕll join them as soon as I can. *_

ÒYes, _KÕleta_. Over andÑÓ

BOOM!!!!!! The whole star fighter (a single person ship, more like a robot, better known as a Òflight suitÓ or ÒmechaÓ) shakes. I can no longer control my unitÉ

***_Commander! Commander! * _**I ÒscreamÓ. All I get in return, though, is static and an overwhelming sense of doom. I feel the gravity become strange as I plummet towards the ground.

* * *

My mecha is now just a twisted heap of metal as I pull myself from the wreckage. 

IÕm bleeding all over. I stumble my way through two steps away from the wreckage when I am hit by a sudden set of convulsions, bringing me to my knees. As they pass, I feel a tickle in my ribs. I start coughing uncontrollably and spitting up blood. IÕm a gonerÑI know thatÉ Unless I can find some place quiet where I can assess the damage to my body and repair it.

I walk towards the sound of waves, figuring IÕd find an oceanÉ. But, no! I run into some _gÕleÕlah_ (quicksand) and begin to sink.

* * *

(_A year later._)

I wake up and am surrounded by mud. I must be fully healed, for if I wasnÕt, I would still be ÒasleepÓ. I say ÒasleepÓ, for throughout the whole time I was dreaming yet still ÒawakeÓ enough to monitor the progress of rebuilding my tissues and fighting infection.

Anyways, I am fully awake now. Since I have healed myself, I now have enough strength to pull myself out of this quicksand (of mud.)

* * *

I am hungry _and _thirsty. But most of all, thirsty. I can smell water, and it is not too far away.

Someone shouts, ÒFreeze!Ó

_What the hell?_ I turn around, and there is a person in a uniform pointing a _weapon_ at _me_. I start to run towards the water. I hear a shot fired, but it misses me completelyÑI am too fast to be caught. I hear shouting behind me. I am not worried.

I have arrived at the lake, and am making my way into it. The splashing is so loud that I do not hear the click of the sniper rifle, nor the report.

It was a lucky shot. It hit a chink in the shielding that was grafted into my living body (when I was all but formed) of Òliving metalÓ, and hit me in one of my _three_ heartsÉ

I begin to sink. I try to continue to swim to the other shore, but I am failing.

*_I beg of you, please! Do _notkill me! _No-o-o-o! * _A strangled, hissing cry escapes my jaws before I slip under the waves for the final time.

I realize the bullet is not what is going to kill me, though it is going to be a contributing factor. I am drowning, and it is the lake that is killing meÉ

Goodbye world, goodbye.


	3. Awakening

~~~~~~Awakening~~~~~~~

(_Twenty years later._)

Blackness. ItÕs everywhere. _What the fuck is this all about?! Where am I? What the hell happened?_

I _feel_ something. It is fairly strong. It is kpulling me out of the darkness. I realize IÕm deadÑwhy? IÕm not bvreathingÉ

I am wwaking up. Up out of my sleep. My sleep of death. Something is waking me up.

I _hear_ a voice. A voice in my mind. (Not unusual atr allÑthat is how I communicate.) A childÕs voice.

But what child has this kind of ability? Especially a live one? I know of none.

I open my eyes. They hurt and it is dark. Wow. No change. Except that it is not completely black.

I remember all of a sudden, my last moments. Oh, god, I did not want to remember this! I know, I fear, IÕll go crazy! (As if IÕm not already.) Then I realize I am crazy.

SomethingÕs pulling me back to the present. ItÕs that voice dagain. That damned voice.

The voice, inside my head, is telling me to go to the surface. _Why? Why wake me up from my sleep of death? And fill me with such a terrible hunger?_ I wonder.

*Revenge!*

*_Who was that?*_ I ask of the voice inside my head that is louder than the rest. Who could it be? Am I picking up a historic/psychic imprint?

Surprisingly, I find myself answering the call. I rush toward the surface.

* * *

I break the surface, gasping for air. Wait a minuteÑif IÕm dead, do I really need air? At least do I really need it that bad? And I realize it was just instinct, old habit.

I dive back underwater and swim to shore.


	4. First Meeting

~~~~~~~~~~~~First Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~

It is night, and the forest is abysmally dark. Only the faintest traces of starlight combined with the moonÕs cold glow peek through the trees.

What am I doing out at night when I would be in the most danger? I forget that I am dead, though two of my three hearts still beat. Who would attack me? Me, with exceptionally long claws and canines, what do I have to worry about? Anyways, I am looking for a place to sleep. I ask myself: _Do I really need one? Do I really need to sleep? _I keep searching, but find none. All there is is woods!

_Thunk!_

Pain! I howl in agony, though truly the pain isnÕt really there. 

I look down and there is something sticking out of my belly! I growl in anger, only to be met with another growl.

*_Who did this?!*_ I snap.

Must not be near my heart, or I would be dying now. But IÕm not. So it must have missed one of my two remaining hearts. Wait a minuteÑwhat am I thinking?! IÕm deadÑIÕm the living deadÑa fucking zombie! Would it really matter if it hit my heart or not? I donÕt think so.

Thick, black (congealed) blood oozes from the wound in my middle. It hurts, but IÕm not dying! (Well, no duh! IÕm _already_ dead.)

Expecting the FBI again (who else has such good shoots?), I turn around and (attempt to) raise my lips in a snarl. To my surprise, though, I no longer have lips! My eyes, however, totally surprise me in a different way. Why? For on the other end of the blade is a _zombie_ in a white hockey maskÉ

He tilts his head; he is obviously curious. He then pulls the blade out with a sickening _wet_ sound.

I turn fully around. HeÕs at least seven feet tallÉand dead. I grasp his arms and sink my claws into the soft, decaying fleshÉ

_Kill for the memory of Mommy! All shall pay! Revenge!_

So this is where that voice came from! But why now, and not earlier?


	5. First Love

~~~~~~First Love~~~~~

I see the hulk of rotting flesh in front of me. Who is it? I donÕt know. But he is powerful. I can sense it roll off his body in wavesÉ I donÕt even know its name!

_What is your name, oh, power-filled One?_ I receive nothing but static and jumbled words, sentences. A word, a name, stands out in the noise: _Jason_.

_Are you Jason?_ I ask tentativelyÉ and the man looks around, then looks at me. I can feel his puzzlement. _ItÕs me. In front of you. In your head. _He cocks his head to his side, thinking. _Yes._

A feeling is growing inside of me. What is it? This feeling in my brain, what is it? IÕve never felt this way before, much less towards anythingÉ

Could it possibly be love? But would I know what that emotion is? I never really received any, I spent most of my childhood in a ÒtankÓ, growing and developing, sleeping the whole time (yet still learning). I never knew whose DNA was combined with the alien DNA that compromises my bodyÉ It must have been some _special_ DNA, for I have different properties than any others ÒgrownÓ or my species. I can regenerate any tissue, and am very hard to kill. From _him_? Could it be why IÕm attracted to a humanÑeven if he is a zombie? Could it be the reason why IÕm walking around now? I do not know.

Could this mysterious feeling be love? I wouldnÕt really know. But I must ask myself this: _Am I finally softening to this Universe?_ I donÕt think so. Nope, not at allÉ

I think it is my DNAÑrepressed memories of a need for loveÉ OddÉ I feel that need exuding from every pore in his skin. Maybe it is trueÉ Maybe a part of him is in meÉ Who knows? It could be true. Stranger things have happened before.

What could it beÑother than love? It started when I first saw _him_. Yes, _him_. The hulking zombie, _Jason_. And I know itÕs true. I love him. I want to _screw _himÑmake a litterÉ

I am imagining what the kitts would look like, when I ÒseeÓ another zombieÉ _Who is it!?! Who beat me to him?!_

_Must protect Mommy. Must protect Mommy._

That must be his _girlfriend_.

_WhoÕs the girl?_

_ You mean Mommy?_

_ Not a girlfriend?_

I feel anger, outrage at this, as if it was an insult.

_IÕm sorry, I didnÕt realizeÉ_, I apologize, and his anger subsides. I stand fully erect, tilt my head up, and kiss his mask.

I turn away from my newfound Love, for I smell food, and it is not too far awayÉ


	6. A Meal

~~~~~~~A Meal~~~~~~~

I see Jason, my Love, head toward the waterÑI thought he drowned? I guess heÕs learnedÉ

I follow, slipping into the water in excitement concerning the possibility of a feedingÉ I do this quite quietly and prepare for an ambushÑjust like I was trained to do so long ago.

I see the girl, and she has a boy with herÉ InterestingÉ My hunger blossoms and burns bright, switching my mind and body into Òstalk and killÓ modeÑmuch like a cat.

The girl comes in first. I can see you, little girl, I can see youÉ I can smell you even in this water that IÕm inÉ Yes, come closerÉ ThatÕs rightÉ

I see my Love moving in for the killÑ_*Not your turn, Jason. * _Ñas I rush up towards the _skinny dipping_ camper, faster and faster.

I reach out with my clawed hands, the claws fully extended, to grab my unsuspecting, unwilling victim.

Direct hit! Her mouth opens in a silent scream as I pull her down to the bottom with me. (Well, I suppose it wouldnÕt be silent if she were above water.) Bubbles trail from her mouth as I pull her downÉ

I release her legs just long enough to grab her neck in a vise-like grip. She struggles. It excites my bloodlust, driving me crazy and angering me. I grip even tighter, with a strength that amazes me (especially since IÕm deadÑmust have _his_ DNA inside of mine), crushing her throat and snapping the neck with my bare hands. Her eyes roll back so far that all I can see are the whitesÉ She stops struggling and falls limp in my grip. Dinnertime!

I swim off, with the girlÕs body in tow, to a secluded stretch of beach. I will not eat the brainsÑI may be a zombie, but IÕm not that kind. Instead, I shall strip the bones clean. I want to be able to feed in peaceÑ_without _the intrusion of JasonÕs _friend_ (or protector), that _human_ zombie, to come and take away my dinner before I am finished with it. Oh fine, IÕll eat the brain! But I donÕt really need it, except it provides valuable calories.

I close my gaping mouth on the skull of the dead teen with a satisfying _crack!_ I gorge myself on the dead brain, consuming as many calories as possible.

* * *

The brain is all gone. I now start on the body. The flesh is much sweeter, more succulent and filling. This is what I was meant to eatÑnot brains.

* * *

Ah, she was so succulent and sweetÑso delicious. Well-fed, I head back towards the old Camp. I want to _fuck_ somebodyÑand I donÕt care who. Repressed sexual maturity, I believe. And I know whom I wantÑmy Love, the King of Zombies (though IÕd have to disagreeÑEdward T. Head should be called that), better known as Jason (fucking) Voorhees.


	7. Orgy in the Forest

~~~~~~~~~~Orgy in the Forest~~~~~~~~~

The time is right. Oh yes. Very right. *_Where are you Jason?_ * 

A house? In the forest? Oh, yes, thatÕs where he is. _IÕm coming, my Love._ I head towards the house.

* * *

The house is very run-down. I wonder how it has stayed up so long. I open the sagging front door. It protests in a screech loud enough to wake the dead. I walk inside.

The interior is layered in dust, and appears to not have been touched in a long time. But there are footprints in the dustÑtwo separate sets. One is huge, the other normal.

I can smell himÑhe smells like dead meat. HeÕs making me hungry, and IÕve already ate. The smell is exciting my bloodlust.

I find him sitting on a bed looking at a black-and-white photo of a woman in a frame on the dresser. The glass is cracked. I feel his sorrow and anger. I poke him with a claw.

_Is that your Mother, _I ask of my Love.

_Yes._

_ What was she like?_

_ Mommy?_

_ Yes, her. Did she love you? Did she teach you? Did she do all those mommy things moms are supposed to do?_

_ Mommy?_

_ Yes, Mommy._

_ She died for me. Is that love?_

_ Was she avenging your death?_

_ She was killing the intruders._

_ I guess it was love. Love in the name of the memory of you, my Love. You want a mother around?_

_ Yes. Yes, I do. I want Mommy._

_ I want to be a Mommy, my Love. With you. A legacy of bloodÉ_

_ How?_

_ I donÕt know, but I do have an ideaÉ Come here, big boy. Want some lovinÕ?_

_ What do you mean?_

_ IÕll show youÉ_

_ * * *_

After about an hour of heated passion one would not expect of a pair of deranged zombies (especially with no knowledge of the _forbidden act_), I could feel waves of some completely new feeling wash over me. ItÕs source? My LoveÑJason. I get the feeling that it is completely new and unknown to him. Poor thing. Grew to adulthood and never had the chance for the pleasure of having sex! Well, I guess I can relate. IÕve never been allowed to, either. I suppose I know the reason now: I would sully the bloodline of my ÒoriginalÓ race. You see, I am part zombieÑwhich is why I am a zombie nowÑI am JasonÕs daughter, yet notÉ


	8. Birth

~~~Birth~~~

I feel no pain, yet I know the time has come for _jola_ (birthing). I have made my _nÕtal_, or ÒnestÓ (so to speak), in one of the rooms in this dilapidated mansion where my Love makes his home. I snuggle into the corner piled with blankets and await the painÉ

Yet, strangely, the pain never comes! But the _jola _proceeds anyways. It must not involve pain! That is quite odd.

The first kitt born looks to be of my raceÑbut more human looking. The second, and last, looks very humanÑprobably as pure as it can get. I feel their hungerÑbut not for milk. TheyÕre hungry for bloodÑthe ÒmilkÓ of my parental race. I must huntÉ but not for me.

* * *

With their hunger sated, I tend to my own needs. I am very tiredÉ I need sleep.

* * *

I wake upÑit is night, and seems to be anywhere from a couple days to a week or two.

I feel only one living entity in the roomÑwhat happened to him? I open my eyesÑI see the two babiesÑone is larger than the other. It is the _gamma_ (female). The human-looking one. The one with more of my parental DNA (the alien DNA) did not survive.

I do not weep, why would I? It had a chance, it failed. It is the way of life, the Law of Nature. Only the strong survive.

* * *

She is already the size of an eleven-year-old child. And she is only eight, so is not done growing. Her father, her grandmother (well, mine, tooÉ) would be proud. Hell, IÕm proud! I think she can _hunt_ on her own nowÑthough I donÕt know that she needs to or will need to when fully grown.

* * *

SheÕs eleven now, and almost full grown. She is taller than me even, but just a little shorter than my Love. And she is strongÑvery much so. Oh, yes, grandmother would definitely be proud.


	9. Intrusion and Secret Agencies

~~~Intrusion & Secret Agencies~~

Someone is in the forestÑI can feel it. A whole group of people. Fucking living! DonÕt know how to stay away from places that will endanger their lives. Oh well. They come anywhere near my baby, and IÕll kill Ôem! She will be me and JasonÕs legacy of blood!

* * *

I hear voicesÑvery loud now. Why are they here? What could possibly interest them?

With a horrifying revelation, realize they are not after Jason (for once)! I peer into their minds. They want to kill me and steal my (our) child! My kitt! No!!! I cannot let them! An anguished cry escapes my terrible jaws.

_*Get out! *_ I ÒscreamÓ at the intruders.

_Mommy?_

_ *Yes, my kitt? *_

_ WhatÕs happening?_

_ *I donÕt know, honey. But stay calm. IÕll do my best to protect you. *_

_ But what about you?_

_ *DonÕt worry, Mommy will be ok. *_

* * *

ÒIn here, I heard something come from in here!Ó I hear a soldier cry, while another replies, ÒMove it, men! LetÕs flush Ôem out!Ó

I hear pounding footsteps outside the door. Oh, god, theyÕve found us! Pretty soon they are pounding on the door. The old thing shakes and rattles in its frame, but stays latched.

The poundings increase in strength and frequency. The door and the jamb are starting to splinter. WonÕt be long nowÉ

CRASH!!!

The door flies open in a cloud of wood dust, splinters, and rot.

ÒArm the tranquilizer guns! And be ready to fire!Ó A thousand (it seems that way) _clicks_ assault my ears.

I growl loud and low. My claws extend fully and I crack my knuckles.

_Why are you acting like that, Mother?_

_ *Mother is protecting you, my dear. *_

_ What are those _men_ doing here? They donÕt look like FatherÉ_

_ *TheyÕre not. TheyÕreÑ*_ A shot rings out and I am hit. I feel something making me sleepyÉ A roar escapes my mouth.

Using what energy I have left, I attack the invaders. I claw a few of the invaders before IÕm hit by another dart again.

_Mommy! Mommy, help! MommyÉ_

_ *IÕm sorryÉ* _And I black out completely.


	10. Confusion

~~~Confusion~~~

I wake up briefly. I am awake enough to notice that I do not know where I am. Everything is whiteÑso white! And I can sense that I am in motion. In motion?!

_They_ must have noticed I am awake, because pretty soon I feel something pierce my skin, and I am asleep once again. 

_*Help! Where are you my kitt? Jason? Jason?! Oh god, help!*_

_______________----------------------------_______________________

sorry for the short chapter, but that was how it was written. Trust meÑthe next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	11. Evil Dreams

A/N: I do not own Jason or Freddy (though I wish I didÑbut theyÕd hate me for it)É

On with the story!

~~~Evil Dreams~~~

I do not know if I am dreaming or awake. It is very odd. IÕve never really dreamed beforeÑexcept before I was ÒbornÓ. And then, I also didnÕt know if I was dreaming until I Òwoke upÓ. Then I realized that I was dreamingÑand dreaming some weird dreams at that! I dreamed of a forestÑby a lake. And I dreamed of killing and drowning. Where did that come from? Because when I was ÒreleasedÓ, I was nowhere near a forest or a lake. I was in a tube full of liquid, which was in a lab. This lab was in a city, a city I came to know as my homeÉ But back to the presentÉ

I am in a totally unfamiliar place. There is an old house in front of me. I smell carrion. _ThatÕs odd. Why would there be dead meat here? _I ask myself. I look at myself. I no longer look alien. I look like my kitt! But still dead and rotting. I smell myself, but that is not where the smell is coming from. I look at myself again, and I look like I have always lookedÉ What is going on?

ÒHello? Anyone know where I am?Ó

Some children playing jump rope appear on the sidewalk, while others play on the lawn.

ÒOne, two,

ÒFreddyÕs coming for youÉÓ

ÒWhoÕs Freddy?Ó

ÒThree, four,

ÒBetter lock your door.Ó

ÒWhy?Ó

ÒFive, six,

ÒGrab your crucifix.Ó

ÒWhatÕs that?Ó

ÒSeven, eight

ÒBetter stay up late.

ÒNine, ten,

ÒNever sleep again!Ó Childish laughter follows the song. The wind picks up, scattering leaves across the lawn. It also brings a change in mood and settingÉ Where once was a cheery house is now a dilapidated old hulk, windows boarded up.

A little girl on a trike rides up to me and says, ÒFreddyÕs home.Ó She then rides off into the house whose door has mysteriously opened. I follow, curious.

I step through the door and find myself once again in an unfamiliar place. A place of steam, heat, and hissing machinery.

_*Hello?*_

A screech sounds behind me.

_*WhoÕs there? Show yourself!*_

A gravelly voice with evil-sounding laughter fills the place. ItÕs all too familiar. An ancient memory, from my ÒhumanÓ side of the family. Anger, slowly burning bright and hot fills my being, even though I know not whose voice it is. Is it the guy those kids were singing about?

I sense someone behind me. With a growl of warning, I turn around quickly and extend my claws fully in anticipation of an intruder. And there is one. He reeks of burned flesh (long dead) and is wearing a dirty brown hat, a dirty red and green sweater, and black pants. And a glove. A glove with knives (artificial clawsÑhow dumb is that?) on the fingers. I notice this right awayÑhow could anyone not? Then I notice his faceÑhorribly burned. I wonder if heÕs afraid of fire? (Ooh, such lovely eyes!)

_*Are you Freddy?*_

ÒAre you part alien?Ó The man says sarcastically, followed by the same evil laughter as before.

_*Actually I am part zombieÉ*_

This sends him over the top. I donÕt know why, but it does. I find myself copying my Love. I feel his anger rise sharply.

ÒIÕll kill you bitch!Ó He snarls. ÒAnd IÕll enjoy every minuteÑ_Jason_.Ó

_*Why are you talking about my Love? What did he ever do to you?*_

ÒHe only humiliated me! In the real world! He also stole _my_ victims!Ó HeÕs clearly very angry. I wonder whyÑbut then again, I guess IÕve already been toldÉ

_*Calm down, man. No need to fucking freak. I may have some of his DNA, but it barely even factors. And heÕs not me. I am alien to this earth. Hell, I donÕt even dream! So why am I now?*_

ÒWho fucking cares,Ó he replies. ÒAll that matters is that you are nowÑand _I_ am controlling it! And if you die here, you die for real!Ó

_*But I am already dead. Plus, you wouldnÕt know howÉ*_

ÒNot _another_ zombie! CanÕt you guys stay dead?!Ó

_*Nope.*_

He lunges at me. I dodge him quite easily. I laugh in my unique way as I slam my claws (which are fully extended) into his chest. His momentum forces them even deeper and out his back. I feel his fury rise greatly.

ÒBitch!Ó He exclaims. _What does that mean?_ I wonder. I pull my claws out and prepare to crush his skull, when he slashes my neck. And I can no longer fight.

I feel my body waking, coming up and out of the darknessÉ


	12. A Cold Cell And New Life

~~~~~~A Cold Cell And New Life~~~~~~

_Oh god, where am I?_ Then I hear, ÒOh god, where am I?Ó What have they done to me? I feel something against my skin. What is it?

_*What have you done to me?!*_

A voice replies from out of nowhere. ÒNothing, Subject ZAJX01.Ó

My anger risesÑa slow, burning anger reminiscent of my Love. _*I do have a name! It is Kigata!*_

ÒI do have a name! It is Kigata!Ó

ÒOf course you do, ZAJX01.Ó

I roar with anger. No one takes my name away from me, a _KÕleta_. (Even though I am dead, I died in battle and therefore still retain the title, plus _ZÕla_, an honorary title for those fallen in battle.)

I hear voices outside this cold, metal cell. I tense, getting ready to escape. The door opens. Several people are standing outside. One of them holds a gun.

I am weak from my fight with Freddy, and I find I cannot fight back. I back into a corner, growling and hissing occasionally. I will not go down without a fight.

The man with the gun steps into the metal cell. He cocks the gun and aims it at my head. Memories flood my head. Memories of my final moments before my death. Fear courses through my veins. Yet part of me is not afraidÉ Why? I do not know, and perhaps will never know from the way things look right nowÉ

I hear the shot, but can do nothing. I just stand there and wait for the bullet and the darkness it will bringÉ

The bullet pierces my unprotected skull. I feel it go through my brain and shatter the metal in the back of my skull. I feel it leave my skull. The blackness welcomes me back home. And I welcome it with open arms.

Goodbye, world. Goodbye.


End file.
